Chaos
Chaos, also referred to as The Omega Layer and The Coreverse, is an interpretation of The Empty City from The Cloudverse. Although it has been described as "the core" of the Cloudverse multiverse and a "reflection" of all other universes, this is only partly true. In reality, every single Cloudverse is actually a part of Chaos, but are also separated into different sections of existence due to barriers known as layers. Each layer has its own characteristics, such as the amount of Dimensional Bleeding between worlds, the relative power of the gods, the amount of Resonators per corresponding god, the instability of universes, and the Omegafactor, the amount of "Weirdness" (e.g. Magic and Eldritch energy) compared to the Omega verse. These traits increase as you get farther away from the core, except for the power of the gods and the Omegafactor, which goes down. Universes within layers share common traits with other universes within the same layer, such as the society type of mortals/humans, the level of progress of civilization/technology, and how the gods appear. Layers The structure of Chaos is much like an atom's, divided into 24 layers, with the first 23 (orbitals) orbiting around the 24th (the nucleus). The layers are each assigned a Greek letter, the outermost being the Alpha Verse, going downward to the center, the Omega Verse. The Alpha Layer As the layer that is farthest from the core, the Alpha Layer is the most unstable; universes grow and shrink, appear and then disappear again. Dimensional Bleeding is so heavy that the boundaries between universes are blurry at best. All of the Alpha Verses are so interconnected and so similar that it can be simply referred to as the Alpha Verse. The Alpha Layer is also the layer with the most Layer Jumping. The universes are so unstable that the slightest release of energy can cause them to jump into a deeper layer. On the other hand, the Alpha Layer's connectivity leads to all the Alpha Verses being relatively normal, aside from a few obvious differences. This connectivity also causes the Fears to share their power with their counterparts in the other Alpha Verses. This allows the Alpha Verse gods to be nearly omnipotent despite them being so far away from the Core. The Beta Layer The Beta Layer is slightly more stable than the Alpha Verse. Dimensional Bleeding only happens between universes that are in a cluster together. The Universes in these clusters are just as interconnected as the Alpha Verses, but Verses in seperate clusters will never bleed into each other. The Beta Layer gods only share their powers with their counterparts inside their own cluster and because of that, the Beta Layer gods are a third less powerful than their Alpha counterparts. The Gamma Layer The Gamma Layer is divided into several small universe clusters. These cluster contain less universes than the clusters in the Beta Layer. The clusters here behave the same as the Beta clusters but on a smaller scale. The gods are just powerful mortals, no distinction between gods and resonators. Fantasy like worlds, Strong Magic using mortals can be found often. Society depends on cluster. The Delta Layer The Dimensional Bleeding from this layer is always temporary. Almost no clusters form in this layer. Gods from this layer are the weakest in the entire Multiverse because of the distance to the core being so large and a lack of power sharing through clusters. Resonators can be more powerful than gods. Each god has a few corresponding resonators. Slight magic is possible, somewhat weird worlds. Worlds are either (Post-)apocalyptic or low Fantasy (fact not clear). The Epsilon Layer Similar to the Delta layer. The Gods are slightly more powerful in this layer but Resonators and mortals can still be just as powerful. Magic and/or other powers are possible in some verses. Most verses in this layer are set in some sort of rebuilt society (post apocalypse). The Zeta Layer Gods and Resonators are always slightly more powerful than mortals. Magic and similar powers are possible but rare. The Eta Layer The Theta Layer The Iota Layer The Kappa Layer The Lambda Layer The Mu Layer The Nu Layer The Xi Layer The Omicron Layer The Pi Layer The Rho Layer The Sigma Layer The Tau Layer The Upsilon Layer The Phi Layer The Chi Layer The Psi Layer The Universes in this layer are the Domains of the Gods. Each god has its own universe here in which they are completely omnipotent. As long as they exist in these universes the gods will always be reborn in another universe. There are no resonators or mortals here unless they are brought there from another verse somehow. The only exception is "Wrong World" which was taken over by the last surviving version of Persephone. The Goddess took shelter in this verse after her domain was stolen. She then banished the local version of the other gods and took over the entire verse. This caused the verse to jump into the Psi layer, turning it into a replacement domain. But because it isn't a true domain Persephone can't be fully reborn in any other verse. There is no Dimensional Bleeding in this layer. The Omega Layer The Center of the Multiverse. Unlike the other layers, this layer only contains one verse: the Omega Verse. Even though all the layers are a part of Chaos, the Omega Layer is the only one it can directly influence. It can only influence the other layers through the Gods and resonators (and to a certain extent all living beings, except the other Primordials), who are all extremely small fragments of Chaos. But this is complicated due to the free will that they all posses. The Omega layer is divided into three different sub-layers. The surface, the tunnels of Yggdrasil and the Core. Each of these is the size of billions of universes and the deeper you go, the more eldritch it all gets. The Surface This sub-layer can also be referred to as The Empty City. This is the part that reflects all the other universes. Buildings, sceneries and entire cities of other universes can be found here. Only the people and any other life are missing. The sky is covered in what seem to be dark purple clouds, which are in fact clusters of eldritch energy. These energy clouds are generated by the Core itself and are ejected out through open holes in the surface. In places where the energy is concentrated sometimes a spark can occur. This Spark leads to a Big bang and the potential birth of a new universe. The countless buildings and other reflected objects constantly shift around the surface. The surface never looks exactly the same as it did a second earlier. The changes can be subtle or drastic, they might seem random at times but every change is controled by Chaos itself. The Tunnels of Yggdrasil Underneath the surface is a vast network of tunnels that run in parallel lines that intersect, multiple times. These tunnels can be accessed from certain points on the surface and run all the way down to the core. Some parts of these tunnels are fragile and can break. Anyone falling through these cracks will end up falling into the void in between the tunnels and will never get back; even gods will not survive a fall like that. Mortals that venture too deep into these tunnels will go mad very quickly just by being there. The Core The brain of Chaos. Nobody has ever seen it. This is where the sentient part of the multiverse lies, observing everything that happens in the Multiverse at all times. Category:Fear Interpretations Category:The Empty City Category:The Cloudverse Category:Article stubs